


All Dreams End Eventually

by Midnavii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnavii/pseuds/Midnavii
Summary: This is the first time I’ve done something according to a song. Said song being the lyrical version of the Ballad of the Wind Fish by game4ce on YouTube. https://youtu.be/nmk5jsP2Q9s.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 28





	All Dreams End Eventually

_Fade away, in the gray, of an unknown dream… ___

__He has had dreams before. Some more strange and vivid than others. But never before had he one so real. So real it was as if there was no waking up from it._ _

___Where the sea, swallows me, in the stream… ____ _

____Who would have known that a stormy night at sea would lead to his discovery of the cursed island? A flash of lightning was all he saw before the cold and raging water consumed him, and when he came to, a figure with a mane of red took him into their care. Oh yes, his first meeting with her, who plucked his heartstrings with her soothing voice as if he was a harp to be played._ _ _ _

_____Please never forget, the adventures in the dreams we had… ____ _ _ _

______How could he ever forget? He even promised her, the island girl, that his memories of her would forever be in his heart. He knew she would never forgive him if he didn’t. How many times had they scaled a cliff together to watch the sun rise out of the endless sea at the crack of dawn. Or how many times they had sat down hand in hand at the shoreline as the sun went back into the ocean._ _ _ _ _ _

_______I’ll fade, it is my fate… ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Even years after arriving on the island, he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew of her destiny, and counted down the days until he had unknowenly sealed her fate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Farewell… Dear hero… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What kind of hero or savior was he? To rid the island and its people of their existence and all for what? Liberation? No, things were fine before the god had awakened, before everything was deemed just a dream and nothing more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Let the light, be your guide, as you sail away… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He had tried to leave the island, multiple times. But the current only brought him back away from the horizon, and back to the island where a different type of light watched solemnly as he attempted to go to his home with no avail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I can make, and can take, a new day… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The one who he had come to cherish so much had asked him if she could go back to his homeland with him in hopes of a new start. He had promised her, swore with his heart that they would travel away from the imprisoning island, with hopes that she would be obliged to stay with him even after the journey was complete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Away from the light, yes this dream will have to end tonight… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He had begged on his knees for mercy when the god of the endless blue told him the truth. The truth behind the island. And what was to happen to its inhabitants once the god awoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________They’ll fade, it is their fate…. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But fate is fate. And no amount of pleas could reach the god’s ears as one by one the people and beings of the island was reduced to mere memories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Farewell, brave hero… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And yet here was the place, the only place, where he wasn’t known for being the hero. He wasn’t praised for slaughtering the demon king, nor was he for avenging his uncle’s death. Here, he was Link. Nothing more, and nothing less. Just a young man who knew his way with a sword._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Friend of mine, it is time… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When the island started to disappear, he had raced down to the shoreline, desperately trying to ignore the started cries of the inhabitants as they and their loved ones faded away. But when he reached the shore, ironically the same one he arrived on, all that was left was a stray hubris on a fallen log._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________To say our last good-byes… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Oh how had he wished to see her one last time, just once to confess himself and to plead forgiveness for letting her home and people die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Hold my hand… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________As he held the hubris before him, his memories replayed all the times they had come here to this spot. Sometimes with a friend, sometimes to run an errand, or those precious nights when she would sneak out of her father’s sight to see him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Dearest friend… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But was she really just a friend? Did their adventures and experiences together not spark anything else in the hearts of the two?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________This dream… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Yet why should it matter? For it was just a dream, a fantasy, a world beyond reach and only from the mind of a god. All dreams must end sometime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Dies ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (btw, this was made way before the new link's awakening game or trailer came out so don't mix up the lyrics)


End file.
